


Now we can rest

by Cinryu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Retirement, a lot of fluff, two people happy with their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinryu/pseuds/Cinryu
Summary: Right now, after all years of fighting and working for the world, now some heroes can finally have a rest.





	Now we can rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gif for @dustysixshooter and for Mercy of his life: May your summers be fertile and winters be short. Live long and prospect and may the Force be with you. I wish you a good fortune in a battles to come and may the odds be ever in your favor. Never give up and never surrender. And remember – heroes never die! As always.

To be honest, he caught himself that the naps like that happened more and more often to them. He still felt like the older times, but the gently, warm wind and the sun shining through the small cracks of the wooden roofing that was built above the porch put him into the short nap on his chair. Though his body was put at ease, his mind after all those years was still ready to react on any suspicious noise that would occur to happen, the gun always in the reach of his hand due to his old habits. Even now, after this all years after, he felt this need.

The steps around him made him open his eyes and he leaned just about to catch his soon into his arms, placing him on his laps and ruffling his hair. The boy yelped at first, but soon he started to laugh, making himself more comfortable on his father’s lap.

“Gotcha, little fellow” McCree smiled, leaning a bit to have a look better on the kid. “What did you do this time, huh?’ probably once again Angela was surprised by this little trickster. The man still couldn’t believe how his son resembled him from his childhood years. The same brown and messy hair that didn’t want to stick in one place for a second, the brown eyes that sparkled with the enthusiasm that was hard to put down and the strong yet gentle grip that was for sure a good sign.

The kid already wanted to be like his dad, nagging his parents to let him shoot a bit, but since his wife decided that it was still too early, Jesse promised that if the kid will wait, he will get the proper gun when he will grow up. Those it seemed like shooting wasn’t the only thing that the boy was into, as now the cowboy noticed the small bird in the kid’s hand that laid there, observing them both in a bit frightened manner.

“I found him near the shed, it looks like it has broken wing. Can I take him home, dad?” the child shoot him the look that melted Jesse’s hearth in the instant.

“Sure, just let your mon know you brought the bird home, I think she would like to know what is chirping in your room” he ruffled his son hair, placing him on the wooden floor and patting him gently. “Go, the sooner you will take care of it, the sooner it will feel better” he added, watching how the kid run inside the house, excited about the thought of taking care of animal.

In the moments like that Jesse felt the pride and the certainty that this kid grow up for a good-hearted and brave man. He loved to help but at the same time could take care of his own – that assured the cowboy that when he will be gone, his son will manage to continue on his own. 

“If he will brought one more wounded animal, I think that we will have to open a shelter” another voice behind him pulled him out of his thoughts and a pair of soft arms wrapped around him. He chuckled, raising his head to kiss his wife’s cheek as she lowered herself to place her chin over his arm.

“You don’t sound mad about it, doc” Jesse was kind of amused, that though Angela said that he shouldn’t be that indulgent towards their son, she often herself allowed the kid to do a lot of things, also being unable to say no to those pretty brown eyes. The woman beside him sighed, puffing her cheeks a little – the trait McCree always found adorable.

“Hard to say ‘no’ when there is a small boy that is trying to do something good. Besides, he is as stubborn as his father so I know that at that kind of matter he would even sleep with that poor animal to let him stay with us” he know she was right but that made him chuckle once more, especially when he know that she also was proud of the kid.

Jesse pulled Angela onto his laps, wrapping his serape around her so now she was trapped and couldn’t get up as now he started to tickle her, loving to hear her laugh. She tried to pull away, but she couldn’t escape his grip, so she decided to use her best tactic to end her sufferings, pulling McCree into the long and deep kiss.

“You are my wonderful yet so teasing cowboy” the doctor mumbled, pulling away from the kiss, wrapping her arms around him once again as he started to play with her golden strands that got longer each and every year.

“Your old and greying cowboy” Jesse joked, though the truth was that the white streaks started to appear in his hair and he knew there will be more and more of them.

“You know that I love it. Besides, there has to be a match for me when I will be old, covered with wrinkles and very ugly” Angela joked, stroking his cheek with her thumb and looking at him with a warm smile.

“You will never get ugly. You will be forever young and beautiful, sucking the youth and the beauty from all girls in the kingdom” he teased her a bit, pinching her nose gently and taking his hand away before she could snap him.

Her laugh was much more louder this time, but she didn’t waste time, pinching him on his arm. “All right, enough of this. Let’s go inside before our soon will decide to put a zoo in our house, shall we?” she asked, standing up and offering his hand to him.

Jesse stood up, taking her hand under his arm and leading her inside. After all this years, after all this life, he didn’t expect to get his happy ending. And yet here he was and all he could say was that he didn’t regret any decision that led him to this day.


End file.
